An Original Fairy Tale
by Glacey
Summary: Starring Originalshipping in: Sleeping Beauty!  GreenxRed, RedxGreen


Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived a king and a queen. On August 8th, they were overjoyed to be blessed with a healthy baby boy with dark lush hair and scarlet red eyes. As it seemed fitting, they decided to call him after those scarlet eyes; they named him Red. To celebrate they invited friends, family and all sorts of important people to the palace to help celebrate and bless the new prince.

There was a magnificent feast and lots of entertainment throughout the night. Finally, as the clock drew near to nine, the fairy godmothers, fathers, sisters and brothers lined up to bestow their gifts onto the new heir.

One fairy blessed the boy with unmatchable skills as a pokemon trainer. Another granted him the ability to communicate with his pokemon effectively in any fashion he choose. A bizarre looking fairy granted him the ability to survive in any sort of weather that nature choose to throw at him.

Fairy after fairy blessed the prince until only three fairies were left.

Fairy sister Lyra went first.

"I bestow upon you, dearest prince the genetics that may only be dreamed of by super models. May you always have a hot and sexy body." With a wave of her wand, she tapped the prince's forehead.

Fairy brother Silver went next. He looked rather disturbed at his companion's choice of blessing. Clearing his throat, Silver said quietly, "I bestow upon you young prince, the quiet strength of strong companions who will never leave your side." Like fairy sister Lyra before him, he too tapped his wand to the young prince's forehead.

Young fairy brother Gold was last. Since this was his first time blessing anybody, he was rather nervous and excited. He stepped up to gaze into the cradle in which Prince Red was lying. Clearing his throat, he raised his wand as well. "Young prince…" He began but he was interrupted by a loud smash.

Everyone turned to see the great hall doors fly open to emit a single figure. Tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder, she marched into the hall, the crowds parting ways for the Witch of the Number Islands, Blue.

"Sorry I'm late." She announced. "Have I missed anything?"

It had been very clear that Witch Blue had not been invited as she had been known to curse those she granted gifts to and double cross her allies. However, she was too powerful to displease and thus she was not immediately removed.

"Let's see the little dear." She said pushing fairy brother Gold out of the way. Peering into the cradle, she took a look at the heir to the kingdom. Wrinkling her nose, she looked up at the king and queen. "I thought you said it was going to be a girl." She remarked.

"We do not recall ever specifying what gender our newborn baby to be." The king said.

Blue crossed her arms. "Well I could've fixed that." She snorted. She took one more look at the prince, examining the well wishes the fairies had blessed him with. "He's going to be well loved. Thus, I shall include my own blessing!" She announced, much to the entire room's displeasure.

Whipping out her wand she gently tapped it against Prince Red's forehead. "Princeling, it is true, that you will be much loved, well respected and most sought after." She said grandly. "All of the hopes and dreams that you carry will be fulfilled." Some of the tension seemed to dissipate as Blue spoke. Perhaps she could bless others after all. "That is, until the day of your sixteenth year! You will prick your finger on a poisonous Weedle and die!" She cackled with a wicked smile.

"No!" the queen quickly rushed to pick up her baby as Blue jumped into the crowd. Before the palace guards could seize her she disappeared in a flash of blue smoke, her laughter echoing throughout the hall.

Stunned silence filled the hall as the witch's words sank in. The queen was quietly sobbing, stroking her now doomed son's hair. Nobody seemed to know what to do.

Fairy brother Gold, after a not so subtle shove from Silver, approached the queen. "Umm, I haven't given him my gift yet."

"Can you undo her curse?" The king wanted to know.

Gold shook his head. "I'm not anywhere near experienced enough to undo that nasty bit." He admitted. "But I think I can help a little."

Gently he waved his wand and tapped the young prince's forehead. "Young Prince, I give to you, a cheat code." He announced. "Like the bitchImean Witch said, you will poke your finger on your sixteenth birthday on a poisonous Weedle. But instead of death, you're going to fall asleep until a skilled Pokemon trainer wakes you up!" Ignoring the stares of the royal court, he continued. "So uhh yeah. You won't die. You can thank me later." Gold finished.

He stepped off the platform to join the ranks of the other fairies, only faintly aware that they were all staring at him.

The blessings given, the party resumed but it was less joyful than before. Worried looks kept being glanced at the queen who refused to let go of Prince Red. Even as the party ended there was a heavy feel to the air.

Before they could leave Fairies Lyra, Silver and Gold were called over by the king and queen. As they were the last three fairies to cast their blessings on their son, their magic would be the strongest. Would they consider raising their son away from palace life in order to protect him from the witch?

Silver said no.

Lyra said yes.

The king and queen looked at Gold. It was up to him then.

Gold looked at Silver. He was silently threatening to disembowel him should he say yes. He looked at Lyra who was desperately begging him to make the right choice. He then looked at the King and Queen who were terrified for their son.

"Well all right but only cause the queen is really pretty and you asked nicely"

It was that very night that the three of them took the young prince and disappeared into the night.

The three fairies had never been seen since.

August 8th , sixteen years later

Deep within the woods, the young prince grew up with his older sister and brothers. While he easily grew taller than them (they never seemed to age a day), he loved them very much. While he was not aware of it, the gifts all the fairies had bestowed on him sixteen years ago had taken effect.

He was indeed a strong pokemon trainer, thanks to the many hours of training he underwent with his siblings. He had a special connection with his pokemon team, one many were jealous of. He had spent several hours with his pokemon in all types of weather, none which seemed to bother him (he did find this a bit strange but shrugged it off as results of his training).

He was also rather good looking. Lyra was always crooning and complimenting his physical features, refusing to let him go to the market with her or Silver ("You'd be kidnapped almost immediately Red!"). Despite his good looks, Red didn't flaunt what he had. Like Silver, he was quiet and reserved. While he always politely thanked Lyra for complimenting him, he didn't honestly care too much about his looks.

Today was a rather special day for him; today was his sixteenth birthday. Well it was supposed to be anyways.

Usually his siblings celebrated his birthday with one of Silver's homemade cakes, a few presents and perhaps an interesting trip or training experience was thrown in. Gold would tell Red obnoxious jokes when their sister wasn't around and Lyra would make him a new outfit to show the passing of time. So far Red hadn't even seen any of his siblings at work. It was like they had forgotten about it entirely.

Sighing, he had been looking forward to the cake at least, he wandered upstairs to his attic room. Plopping on the bed, he stared at the ceiling, wondering whether he should take his pokemon for a run or to the training grounds for a few hours of exercise.

"Red! C'mere real quick!" Lyra called.

Red eagerly went back downstairs. To his dismay there were no signs of a birthday party in the makings. Instead, his sister had a basket in her hands.

"Will you go out and pick some Sitrus berries for later?" She asked sweetly. "Thanks ever so much! And take your team with you!" She added as she began pushing him towards the door. "I'm sure they'd love to go with you! Ok! See you in a few hours! Bye!"

Red blinked as he stood outside the cottage. Looking down at his Pikachu he flicked his eyes at the cottage in an unspoken question. Pikachu just shrugged. Red shrugged too and headed off into the forest to where he knew a bunch of berries grew.

"He's gone!" Lyra called.

Gold popped out of the kitchen. He had flour in his hair. Clearly Silver had gotten angry at him again. "Good! Let's get started!"

Never once in the sixteen years they'd raised Red had they revealed that they were fairies. Usually everything they did was done how humans would do things, which was a real drag but they got over it. This year was different however. This year they were taking him back home to his parents at the castle and they had some things to prepare.

"All right. Silver, you're in charge of the cake." Lyra announced as she counted the checklist she had off on her hands. "Gold, you're in charge of the decorations! I'll make the outfit for him to wear when he goes to meet his parents!"

"How is that any different from last year, or the year before that?" Gold demanded.

"This year, we're allowed to use magic." Lyra said happily. "This'll be the best surprise party we've ever thrown!"

Silver rolled his eyes, he had never used magic to cook with to begin with but Gold cheered. Rolling up his sleeves, he whipped out his wand and got to work.

Meanwhile, Red had quickly filled his basket full of berries. Figuring that his siblings were planning a surprise party he was lounging by one of the forest lakes to kill time. His Pokemon all lay scattered around him, more than willing to take it easy for the afternoon.

Of course none of them were expecting the sound of something rather large to come through the forest. Red scrambled to his feet just in time to witness a large Arcanine appear in their clearing. Red and his team braced themselves for a wild pokemon attack when a voice said,

"Oh thank Arceus I thought we'd never get out of that."

Red paused. That sounded….human.

To his surprise a figure slid off of the Pokémon's back and brushed his pants off. "Seriously, I think that old geezer is trying to get me lost on purpose." He grumbled. He looked up and saw Red with his pokemon staring. "Err Hi."

"…hi." Red said quietly. He'd never seen another person his age before. Well, at least this guy looked his age anyways.

"Nice team of pokemon." The guy said nodding at the six pokemon all standing behind Red.

"Thank you."

"Are they strong?"

"Yes. We train every day."

"How about a battle then?"

Red blinked and then nodded. "All right."

And so they battled.

As they battled Red discovered that he enjoyed this stranger's company. He'd introduced himself as Green and (grudgingly admitted) that he was from the neighboring kingdom nearby. He'd escaped into the woods to avoid a lecture from his grandfather and had come a lot further than he had realized.

By the time they'd finished battling they had become fast friends. Afterwards they sat by the forest lake and talked, munching on the berries Red was supposed to bring back to his siblings.

Red had never met anybody quite like Green before. He was smart yet friendly. He was a bit arrogant but as far as Red could tell his heart was in the right place. His pokemon adored him, especially the Eevee that sat on his shoulder. He hadn't battled with her but rather kept her for company. He entertained Red for hours with stories about the world outside the forest but what Red really found himself entranced with were Green's deep emerald eyes. They radiated with energy and life like the forest surrounding them. There was something soothing about that for the scarlet eyed boy.

When the sun started to sink beneath the tree tops, Green prepared to leave. He had to at least make it to the nearby town to let his grandfather know he was all right. Red sighed; he'd enjoyed the time spent with his new friend.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked as Green mounted his Arcanine. He already missed the trainer.

"Sure. How about later tonight?" Green asked with a grin.

Red smiled. "Great! I live in the little cottage down that path." He pointed.

Green nodded. "Cool. See you in a few hours!" He called as Arcanine began to trot down the path Red had shown him that led him towards town.

Smiling to himself, Red picked up his now empty basket and hurried home, eager to tell his siblings about the new friend he had made. He'd all but forgotten that it was birthday.

When he arrived home he found the cottage dark. Setting the basket down he looked around, hoping to see one of siblings around. Suddenly the lights flickered on and they popped out from their hiding places, Lyra and Gold yelling out "Surprise!"

Lyra shoved a wrapped box into his hands as Red blinked. "Happy Birthday Red!"

He opened the present expecting more clothes. To his astonishment, a beautifully made outfit hardly worthy of a poor trainer lay in waiting for him. Red traced the silk clothes, astonished that his sister had made something so costly for him.

"Put it on!" Lyra squealed.

Red looked at his brothers for help. They just shook their heads; they couldn't help him. So Red went and changed. When he stepped back out, feeling rather silly and gaudy, he was met with approving nods.

"Now you look like a real prince." Gold said with satisfaction as Lyra whistled. Even Silver nodded his approval; he generally disliked flashy clothes.

"Good thing I'm not." Red said shyly. He wondered what Green would think of the outfit.

"That's the thing." Lyra said twiddling her thumbs. "You are a prince."

"Huh?" Red blinked.

"We're taking you back to your parents tonight." Silver said handing him a bright red traveling cloak. "It's time to return you to your real family." Was it Red's imagination or did he sound sad?

"But you are my real family." Red protested.

"Actually we're fairies." Lyra said and pulled out her wand. "We were asked to protect you until today. Now put your cloak on. It's time to leave."

Red protested but did as he was told. He wondered if he'd ever get to see his cottage bedroom again or the training grounds he'd spent so many hours in. With a sickening realization it occurred to him that he wouldn't get to see Green again and this disheartened him into silence for the rest of the journey out of the forest and to the castle.

Not even arriving at the magnificent palace could brighten his mood. Rather than announce their presence to the whole court, the fairies led Rd up a back staircase and into a waiting room where he would finally meet his parents.

"We'll be right back sweetheart." Lyra promised as she kissed Red's cheek. "Stay here until we get back all right?" Red nodded silently as Silver nodded gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before following Lyra out of the room.

Gold paused in the doorway. "For the record." He said, "It's not like we didn't care about you these some odd years. Really, we're gonna miss ya kid." He gave red one of his grins. "But it's not like you can't come and visit us whenever you want." With that he left the room with a wave.

Red sighed. He had never once given thought to who his parents were. His siblings had made up for the lack of them. Had the last sixteen years really been a lie?

While he pondered these thoughts, he didn't notice that the room darkened considerably. As the clock on the wall began to strike midnight, Red heard a rustling noise on the wall near the window. Getting up to go look he discovered a small Weedle climbing past him. Sighing, at least this little one knew where its home was, he reached out to pet it.

Startled, the bug type lashed out at him, its sharp barb catching his hand. Hissing in pain, Red yanked his hand back, clutching at his injury as he did so. Almost immediately the room began to swirl and he stumbled backwards. His eyelids grew heavy and his legs crumpled beneath him. Darkness swirled around the young prince and he never felt his body hit the stone floor.

When the three fairies and the king and queen arrived in the room where they had left Red they were horrified to discover his unconscious body lying on the floor. His injured hand said all.

While his parents wept for their now comatose son, the three fairies gathered together for a quick meeting. Luckily Gold's gift of eternal sleep had been enough to cheat the witch's curse but now that Red was asleep they needed to break it entirely.

Silver felt that one of them would be enough to break the curse; they were all powerful pokemon trainers respectively. Gold pointed out however that they were fairies, not human and therefore could not break the curse. Lyra suggested that they put everybody in the castle to sleep until a suitable human trainer could be found. Grudgingly the two boys agreed.

So without waiting another moment they did just that. Over the ramparts, through the rooms, down the halls, in and out of the gardens, each and every person and pokemon fell into a deep sleep thanks to the fairies magic. Growlthes snored under tables, Meowths and Persians curled up on pillows, pidgeys fell from flagpoles and Rapidashes lay down to slumber in their stalls. Guards fell asleep at their posts, servants collapsed where they were, nobles and knights fell asleep as they were. The king and queen fell asleep as they wept for their son, their bodies curling up next to his.

"We'll start searching for a suitable trainer." Gold told Lyra when the three of them met back up. "You guard Red in case the witch tries to kill him off while we're gone." Lyra nodded and the two boys flew off.

She looked down at the three royals and her eyes fell to Red's sleeping form. If a trainer worthy of breaking the spell were to come, the prince needed to be in better place than the cold stone floor she decided.

Gold and Silver had decided that the best place to search for suitable trainers would the place known as the Indigo Plateau. There had been legends of extremely strong and talented trainers living there and honing their skills; surely one of them could break the spell?

Just as they were flying over their home forest, something popped out of midair in front of them. Skiing to a stop they came face to face with none other than the witch herself.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Blue demanded.

"None of your business!" Silver snapped. "Get out of the way!"

Blue giggled. "You're going to try and break my little spell aren't you?" She said. "It won't work. I've already taken care of those little trainers at the plateau."

"Then we'll go somewhere else!" Gold snarled.

"Just try it!" Blue cried and summoned one of her familiars, a pokemon known as Jigglypuff.

Gold tensed but Silver thrust a hand in front of him. "I'll take care of her. You go." He ordered.

"But-"

"GO."

Gold bit his lip but nodded. He flew up and around as Silver released Golbat. He paused momentarily to look back. Silver and the witch were locked in desperate battle, the witch clearly overpowering the young man. Gritting his teeth, Gold turned and flew as fast as he could away from the battle and towards the west.

He hadn't flown for five minutes before something slammed into him with a giggle. With a yelp he barreled down into the trees, a crash landing inevitable. To his surprise he landed not in the trees but through the roof of his cottage.

Picking himself up he rubbed his now aching head, thanking his lucky stars he was a fairy and not a mortal, he was surprised to see a human boy staring at him. He wasn't surprised to hear the witch's giggles somewhere above him.

"Where are you my little fairy brother?" Blue called.

"What the hell is going on?" The boy demanded.

Gold jumped to his feet and quickly put a hand over the boy's mouth, ordering him to be quiet.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy demanded, throwing Gold's hand off.

"Not important. Wait, why are you in my house?" Gold asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Red told me to meet him here." Green said confused. Was this Red's brother?

"Found you~" Blue flew into the house. "Jiggly use pound!" She cried.

Gold and Green both leapt out of the way of the giant pink balloon pokemon as it advanced towards them.

"Tch. Obnoxious girl." Green muttered. "Arcanine!" he yelled as he dodged another attack. "Fire blast!"

The witch dodged, laughing. "I see. So you're going to use Prince Green to rescue your precious brother Red. Well then, see if he's strong enough to get past me!" She disappeared into a cloud of blue smoke, her laughter still echoing over the now trashed cottage.

"What the hell was that all about?" Green demanded.

Gold rubbed his head. "Long story short, she cursed the heir to the kingdom and we're trying to break the curse." He said. "We're looking for a strong trainer…" His voice trailed off. "Oi, you're that prince from next door right?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that," Prince Green, heir to the next kingdom over grumbled. "I thought Red lived here. Where is he?" he demanded.

"You've met Red?" Gold asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Earlier today." Green began but Gold grabbed green's hands.

"You're perfect!" Gold said excitably. "You can break the curse!"

"Me?" Green asked in surprise.

"What the hell happened here?"

Gold and Green both looked up to see Silver drop into the cottage through the hole in the roof. He looked pretty beaten up but he didn't seem to notice his injuries. "Where's the witch?"

"She just took off for the castle but I found a strong trainer!" Gold said excitedly. "Princey here just drove her off!"

"Oi, my name is-" Green began but Silver grabbed his arm.

"We'll talk on the way, just come on." The redhead told him.

"What? Hey!" Gold grabbed Green's other arm and they lifted him into the air. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Several minutes later, the three of them landed in front of the castle's gates. Thick nasty thorns now surrounded the palace making it impossible for anyone to just walk through. While the two fairies could have flown over the flora defense, they couldn't carry Green with Silver's injuries. So they decided they'd have to hack at it.

Green let out his team of pokemon and they began to hack or burn away. Gold and Silver followed him, keeping an eye out for the witch and preventing the thorns from growing back once they had been cut or burned.

The Witch was waiting for them in the castle courtyard.

"Took you long enough." She said crossing her arms.

"What the hell is with those plants?" Gold wanted to know.

The Witch shrugged. "Dunno. They're not my design." She said. She grinned. "But enough chit chat. Do you think you can defeat me and rescue your precious prince?" She asked pulling out a pokeball.

"Is the prince the same person as the guy I met in the forest this morning?" Green wanted to know. Silver and Gold looked at each other.

"Sure."

"Why not."

Green smirked. "Then this'll only take a few minutes." He said clenching a fist.

Blue began to laugh. "I've had that boy marked for death for sixteen years now! You think you can waltz right in and just blow off all my hard earned revenge just like that?" She asked.

Green just smiled. "Yes. Yes I do."

As Lyra smoothed back a strand of Red's hair, she heard footsteps on the stairs outside. She stood up as the door opened, revealing a very dirty Green, Gold and Silver. She'd heard the fight from up here and was surprised to see all three of them still breathing. "You're back!" She cried.

"Yup! And we found a trainer strong enough to break the spell!" Gold said with a grin as green walked over to the bed where Red lay sleeping. "He defeated the witch! He's perfect!"

"That's wonderful!" Lyra cried clapping her hands. "Maybe now-"

"Hey, I thought you said this was a dude." Green's voice interrupted Lyra in the middle of her sentence.

"Huh?"

Gold and Silver rushed over to the bed to look at their brother. It was indeed Red lying there but there was something different about him. Instead of the clothes he had come to the castle in, he now wore a frilly dress, no doubt hand crafted by Lyra. A small crown rested on his head as he slumbered, his breath rising slowly.

"LYRA!" Silver and Gold both turned to the girl who was gigging good naturedly.

"I'm sorry but I thought this was more fitting to his image." She giggled.

"You don't just dress a dude up in girl's clothes!" Gold cried as Silver rubbed his temples. "For the love of Arceus he's a prince!"

"But he looks so cute like this!" Lyra protested. "Besides, it's not like he's gonna know. When he wakes up I'll just change it back!"

"Even so…"

While the three fairies squabbled over whether the Prince should be wearing dresses or not, Green leaned over red's sleeping form, one hand caressing Red's cheek. Despite the dress, he did recognize the boy he'd met in the forest earlier that day. Smiling, who knew he'd defeat a witch for the guy and fall in love with him in one day; Green leaned over and kissed Red.

Almost immediately Red started to stir (as did the rest of the castle) and Green sat down on the bed to watch him wake up. With a yawn Red sat up, wincing a little as his injured hand twinge from the movement. "Green?" He yawned. "What're you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Long story short, you weren't home so I had to come find you." Green sighed. He covered a yawn of his own. "Actually, if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap. I've been up all night, defeating witches, breaking curses etc…" he curled up on the bed and was asleep in seconds.

Red blinked and then smiled, one hand smoothing away strands of Green's dirty brown hair. "Thank you." He murmured.

Of course, once Prince Green woke up and the three fairies explained everything to them, the two princes were more than thrilled to discover that they could visit each other whenever they wanted. As Red's parents were grateful to Green for breaking their son's curse, they told him he was welcome any time.

As time went by, the two princes became friends and then eventually lovers. Finally they were married (much to Lyra's delight) and they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
